The Kingdom
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Title change later on. After meeting in the forest in the middle of the night, two teens are determined to learn more about one another. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with another new story. Yes, I'm aware I've been making a lot of these lately and I've been putting many of my others on hold for one reason or another, and I want to apologize for that. I don't have an excuse and I don't want to try and make one up to get out of trouble or anything, but understand, Scars run deep, Broken trust, Melting a Cold Heart, Family, Because of the Train, Beauty and the Beast and Feuding Families will be coming back ASAP. I don't know why I've felt…lagged…is that the word I'm looking for…I don't know why, but for some reason I felt…something while writing those stories and I've been having mental blocks. Also, some personal issues recently came up.**_

_**Anyway, before I begin, I'd like to point out a few things to keep in mind. One, this is going to be slightly AU, Quirks will still exist and everything, but a few things here and there. Two, expect character bashing, some OOC, and something else—I'm being told not to spoil this one, so I apologize—and finally, this is rated for a number of reasons and I'll be here all day if I were to list them, so I'll give the short end of it. Child abandonment, lemons/limes/sexual situations, language, and blood are some of the things to be on the lookout for.**_

_**With that, please enjoy the first chapter. Quick heads up, it might be a tad on the slow side, so sorry again.**_

A green-haired, pointy-eared teen stared down at the city under the light of the full moon with a hardened expression. Hearing a twig snap in the distance, followed by dray leaves crunching under some feet, the teen stopped and looked back with narrowed eyes to see a shadowy figure hiding behind a tree. Inhaling deeply, the teen barked, "There's no use in hiding! I can smell you all the way over here!" hearing a faint sound, the teen took a deep breath, "Listen…you're not one of them, I have no reason to want to harm you,"

The shadowy figure straightened up and began walking slowly towards the teen, "You don't smell of them, and what you just did…you can't be them…so who are you?" the figure stopped in front of a lit passing and stared at the teen, "It's dangerous in this city at night. I know pro heroes are patrolling the streets, but there are some dangerous criminals out there and heroes can't be everywhere,"

"Are you saying you're a dangerous villain?" the figure question as the teen growled in annoyance, "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I am not a villain, I'm training to be a hero…I'm going to get into UA this September, and I'll show them that they were wrong about me,"

The teen turned and began walking away when he heard the figure speak once more, "What's your Quirk?" the teen stopped and looked back at the figure with narrowed eyes, "You said you can smell me…is that your Quirk?"

The teen sighed before turning around, "Don't worry about what it is." Before the figure could respond, the teen began running through the wooded area and the figure began following.

Coming to a dead-end, the figure looked around and spotted a single snake resting on the forest floor. The figure sighed before turning and walked away as the crickets played their night music.

The teen stood up and hummed, "Heh…that girl…she's different. Something about her that's odd…and I don't know what it is," taking a deep breath, the teen sat down on a lard stump and rested their arms on their legs as they leaned forward, "But still…to think she'd follow me to get to know me…she's truly something else. Most people will leave after calling out to them, but she almost caught me," leaning back, the teen rested their arms behind their head as they stared up at the night sky, "But even still, I can't let my guard down. Not after what happened last time," taking a deep breath, the teen closed their eyes and feel into an uneasy slumber as they listened to the nocturnal songs of the crickets surrounding them.

A green-haired teen girl stepped through the front door and closed it before she heard a croak coming from the other room, "_Ribbit,_ Tsuyu? Where have you been? It's getting late and-"

"I know mom, and I'm sorry," the girl, Tsuyu frowned, "_Kero,_ I was with Habuko when we got separated. I saw a strange boy in the woods and before I could leave, he called out to me, saying he could smell me from where I was, which was six meters away," her parents stared at their oldest daughter in disbelief, "I asked him if that was his Quirk, and he told me not to worry about it before running off."

"_Gero,_ so what happened? Why are you late? If he ran off, you should've come home and-"

"I followed him," her parents stared at her with wide eyes as quiet croaks escaped her mouth, "He said he was training to be a hero and that he was going to get into UA this year, and since I'm going to UA, I wanted to see-"

"Are you insane?" her mother hissed, "What if he was lying? What if he had hurt you and-"

"He said he has no reason to harm me," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "Once he caught wind of my scent and heard me croak…he told me that I wasn't one of them and that he had no reason to harm me. He then ran off, I followed him and I…lost him, even though I was right behind him,"

Her mother sighed and shook her head, "Tsuyu, we know you're training to become a hero and that you'll be going to UA in a few months. _Ribbit,_ but you have no idea who that boy was or what he's capable of. For all you know he could've been one of those criminals you hear about on the news and he could've seriously hurt you,"

Tsuyu stared at her parents with a blank expression crossing her face, "We know you can handle yourself just fine, but your father and I were worried about you. You shouldn't have gone and followed that boy like that," Tsuyu nodded, "Okay, now go get ready for bed," Tsuyu nodded again before she walked past her parents and up the stairs.

Tsuyu changed into her pajamas before sitting down on her bed before looking up out the window and stared at the full moon and stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "_Onee-Chan,_" she looked up and saw her siblings, Samidare and Satsuki walking into the room, staring at her with concerning looks behind their eyes, "Where were you? You promised you'd read to me tonight," Satsuki pouted and Tsuyu slightly smiled, "Are you going to read?"

"_Kero,_ sure," Samidare and Satsuki climbed onto the bed and Satsuki set a book in Tsuyu lap.

_**Okay, as I said, a tad on the slow side here. And this is going to be an odd one too, so…please understand that somethings might not make sense here. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whitetiger789: Thank you.**_

_**I want to apologize for the long wait on this one. I will be working on my stories a bit differently from now on. Certain stories will be on hold while I bring back a few others. Please enjoy the second chapter and I will be skipping to the start of the entrance exam. OOC is in play and Izuku's story will be explained.**_

Tsuyu croaked and looked around as everyone waited for the buzzer to go off, signaling the start of the exam when she spotted a familiar mess of green hair. Her eyes met with a pair of green eyes as a familiar boy walked up to her, "So…it looks like you're trying to get into U.A. too," Tsuyu stared him as he sighed and shook his head, "Izuku, and you are?"

"Tsuyu Asui," Tsuyu croaked as Izuku looked up and narrowed his eyes, "_Kero,_ aren't you going to tell me your last name? And where did you go that night?"

"I'll tell you what, if we both manage to survive this exam, I'll tell you everything you want to know, Asui," Izuku looked down at her and crossed her arms, "Best of luck," Tsuyu croaked angerly as the sound of the buzzer assaulted everyone's eardrums and everyone began running out into the field.

The teachers and staff of U.A. watched as the group of teenagers began destroying the robots one-by-one, all of them impressed at the sheer determination the students in-training possessed as they helped one another before they continued to run down the streets.

Izuku stopped and looked around and noticed a brunette trapped under some rubble as a giant robot stood over her. Narrowing his eyes, Izuku felt his body twist in pain before everyone watched as a green rhino ran towards the robot. Knocking the robot back with a force, everyone watched as it shattered and Izuku stood in the place of the rhino as the final buzzer rang through the air. Turning and facing the brunette, Izuku helped her up and shook his head, "Are you all right?"

"I uh…thanks…I don't know what happened," she looked at the destroyed robot before looking back at Izuku, "That was amazing. You totaled that robot just by turning into that rhino while everyone was too stunned to even move," Izuku hummed and nodded before he turned and began walking away, "Oh hey, my name is Ochako Uraraka. Can I get the name of-"

"Izuku," Izuku waved back as he continued to walk away, "Hopefully I see you in U.A., Uraraka," Ochako watched as he walked away with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slumped over.

Izuku continued to walk down the street when he stopped, looked up and sniffed the air before inhaling slowly, "Asui…I can smell you," he looked back and saw Tsuyu several yards behind him, "It's good to see you made it through the mess of a train wreck, but I did say that I'll everything you want to know if we did survive," Tsuyu croaked and nodded before she caught up to Izuku and the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two green-haired teens sat on a bench in the park and watched as people walked past them. Tsuyu looked up at Izuku and saw him narrowing his eyes at the people as they walked back, "_Kero,_" Izuku's head jerked up and he looked at the frog girl in confusion, "Izuku…what is your last name?"

"I abandoned it years ago," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "It's…difficult to explain, but when I was five, my parents and I traveled a lot. My father was a scientist who would study rare and fatal diseases while also trying to find a cure for them,"

"And your Quirk is…transformation?" Izuku shook his head and Tsuyu groaned in slight annoyance, "But everyone saw you turning into different animals during the exam. Are you telling me that-"

"It's…a side effect," Izuku leaned back and stared up at the sky as a flock of birds flew overheard, "Like I said, my father was studying fatal diseases and one of them happened to be Sakutia, green fever as it's commonly known as, when I was bitten by a fox carrying the deadly virus.

My parents worked frantically on a vaccine…because well…Sakutia is highly contagious and highly fatal to humans…animals…it doesn't bother them at all…anyway, after making what seemed to be the vaccine, I was injected with the untested serum. The last thing I remembered from that day was my body twisting in an agonizing pain that you can't imagine before I looked up at my parents, a look of horror crossing their faces."

Izuku stopped for a moment and Tsuyu saw a small frown forming across his lips, "My parents tried to kill me. They said that they can't have an animal for a son and that's when I ran off…after running for what seemed like hours, I looked down and saw I had paws. I walked over to the nearby river and looked at my reflection in the water and saw I was now…a fox."

"What? How is that possible?" Tsuyu croaked, shaking her head, "Your father made the vaccine and-"

"The untested vaccine along with the virus altered my D.N.A. and I later found out that I can turn into any animal I want, but for the first twenty-four hours of receiving the vaccine, I was stuck as a fox, forced into hiding in fear,"

A gentle breeze blew past them as small croaks escaped Tsuyu's mouth, "So…that night…you were that-"

"That snake on the forest floor…yeah," Izuku stood up and looked down at Tsuyu, "That's how I was able to smell you and hear you from a great distance too…my senses, they're at animal level, they've been that way since the incident,"

Tsuyu stood up as Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "You should get home. I'm sure your family is worried about you, Asui, and that snake girl, too,"

"_Kero,_ you know Habuko?" Izuku shook his head, "Then how-"

"That night, I smelt another female around you, but I knew you were alone. It smelled of a human and a snake, so I'm assuming that that's a-"

"She's probably my only friend," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku arched a brow, "We went to school together. She's training to become a hero too, but she's going to be attention a different school,"

"Hmm…I'm sorry to hear you and your friend will be going to different schools and I hope to see you soon, Asui," Izuku began walking away and Tsuyu watched in amazement as his body twisted and a bird stood in his place before flaying away.

Tsuyu inhaled slowly before she turned and walked in the opposite direction.

_**Yes, I decided to steal a page from DC's Teen Titans and give him a similar story to Beast Boy…I don't know why, though. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
